vocaloidfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Yowane Haku
Yowane Haku (弱音ハク) é um derivado oficialmente reconhecido. O termo "Derivado" é utilizado para descrever um personagem Vocaloid fanmade, que se baseia em um personagem existente. História Haku foi feita originalmente como uma representação de canções que usam Hatsune Miku, mas acabaram soando terríveis. Nesse caso, os fabricantes do que a música seria então procederam e lamentaram-se como seu trabalho nunca recebeu atenção e mais tarde mudaram quando a crítica declarou seu trabalho como maçante e chato, ou tenha estado destacado bastante tarde, quando poucas pessoas estavam no Nico Nico Douga. Ela se tornou popular e seu criador Caffein mais tarde estabeleceu outros personagens seguindo os mesmos procedimentos, cada um representando um aspecto diferente de falha dentro dos Vocaloids. Conceito Alguns fãs tentaram dar-lhe uma voz real usando a voz de Miku e manipulando-a para soar deprimida, através de métodos como indicando seu tom para baixo. Estes foram mais longe e também mudaram o Miku Append para o Miku Append Dark e produziram os resultados desejados muito mais fácil ou uma manipulação do voicebank de MEIKO. Ela tem sido apontada por alguns fãs, quando se fala sobre músicas e PVs que apresentam Haku cantando, é dito que a produção de uma música "ruim" for bem sucedida, mesmo sem nenhuma falha recebida no processo. Há um pequeno número de fãs que desaprovam essas músicas, isso é porque elas podem ser consideradas uma contradição com o ponto de existência de Haku baseando-se em fracasso. Isto, em particular, visa igualmente as músicas de Haku que acabam soando "boas" como Haku era para fugir deste ideal. No entanto, quaisquer canções que saem em seu nome estão sujeitas à interpretação do produtor, se eles seguem a representação de falha ou não de Haku. Etimologia Seu nome é tirado de Yowane, ou seja, provérbios/pensamentos negativos e Haku, traduzido aproximadamente como completa. Seu primeiro e último nome faz um jogo de palavras "yowane-(wo)-haku" (弱音(を)吐く), o que significa dizer pensamentos negativos ou mostrar plumagem branca. Seus cabelos brancos é de ハク, que tem a mesma pronúncia com 白 (branco). Aparência O projeto de Haku é drasticamente diferente de Hatsune Miku. Ela tem cabelos brancos como seu nome sugere, embora popularizado como cinza, ele é tão longo quanto seu corpo e no estilo de um rabo de cavalo realizado por um arco que é listrado em preto e roxo. Ela tem um fio de cabelo no topo da cabeça, franjas no comprimento do nariz e payot. Seus olhos tendem a estarem inclinados para baixo e há uma sugestão de olheiras. Em seu braço esquerdo são pintadas letras vermelhas, "DTM" que significa 'Desktop Music' (Área de Trabalho de Música), que é porquê Vocaloids foram criados. Seu top é da cor cinza e sem mangas, o estilo da barriga é com baixa clivagem coberta por uma gravata roxa. O resto de seu traje é preto com guarnição roxa. Ela usa mangas desanexadas, e calças boca-de-sino com botas brancas curtas. Em seu lado esquerdo há um cinto. Seus pontos auriculares do microfone acima da distância de sua boca. Indo por comentários da ficha de personagem de Caffein, o design inicial de Haku tinha um tom de pele cinza, mas não foi bem recebido. Seus olhos vermelhos eram uma tentativa de refletir albinismo, mas apenas inspirados enquanto assistia a um Ghost in the Shell: vídeo da música S.A.C no Nico Nico Douga, o personagem chamado Major tem olhos vermelhos. Relações * Hatsune Mik. u: Fonte de inspiração. Comercialização Haku é um dos derivados de Vocaloid que tornaram-se oficialmente reconhecidos pela Crypton Future Media, a editora do Character Vocal Series para Vocaloid2. Os outros derivados que ostentam esta distinção são Hachune Miku, Akita Neru, Sakine Meiko e Tako Luka. Por causa de sua propriedade, a mercadoria de Haku aparece ao lado de Vocaloids oficiais. Mercadoria Estatuetas oficiais licenciadas de Haku foram produzidas: uma Nendoroid Puchi, um modelo em escala e uma pelúcia. Publicações Em メーカー非公式 初音みっくす (Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix), Haku faz uma aparição como estudante de Akita Neru (que é uma professora), e novamente bebendo saquê com MEIKO. Ela aparece nos capítulos 2, 3 e no capítulo 16. Vídeo Games No jogo de ritmo, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (série), Haku é uma personagem disponível. Se o jogador não tiver escolhido ela por um longo tempo, ela exibe seus maneirismos marca Moody. Hakupuchi.jpg|Figura de Haku em Nendoroid puchi Yowane Haku PD arcade.jpg|Haku como pode ser vista no vídeo game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Haku_Yowane_TinierMe.jpg|Yowane Haku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) Curiosidades * Enquanto ela foi concebida para ser originalmente um usuário Miku, Caffein afirma que não é um problema pensar nela como uma Vocaloid falhando, ou uma colega de trabalho, ou a senhora na pequena loja de doces, etc. Ligações externas * CAFE-LOG: Caffein (Aviso: Algumas imagens NSFW) * Nico Nico Pedia Categoria:Derivados de Vocaloid Categoria:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Categoria:SEGA